


Villainous

by Norrisman87



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrisman87/pseuds/Norrisman87
Summary: Corvus black, son of the infamous Sirius Black is chosen as Durmstrangs champion.What will this twist of fate bring to Hogwarts, and the world of Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter or Pathfinder.

Villainous

The great hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry went silent as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster if the school and one of the most powerful sorcerers on earth stood and cleared his throat.  
“One week ago, our friends from abroad arrived to participate in the tri-wizard tournament-a competition that is as dangerous as it is rewarding. In the week since, many have put their names forward as competitors...but only three will be chosen.” Dumbledore said, snatching something from the eldritch flames of the goblet of fire.  
“Beauxbatons champion-Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore announced, eyes twinkling as the half Veela daughter of the head of the French DMLE made her way to stand beside him.  
Next was Cedric Diggory, the talented and popular captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, who shook the ancient headmasters hand excitedly as he thought about the glory he’d bring to the long undervalued Hufflepuffs.  
The next name however, caused Dumbledore to stare at Igor karkaroff-head of the Durmstrang Institute and an allegedly reformed death eater.  
“Durmstrangs champion-Corvus Black!” He shouted, watching as a young man with short black hair and indigo eyes made his way to stand with the other champions-smiling as the rest of the students stared and whispers broke out in his wake.  
They shook hands, and Dumbledore felt something he hadn’t in ages-someone with power equal to his own when he was a young man. As if his heritage weren’t enough of an issue, him being a future arch-wizard was even more problematic...or perhaps promising.  
Even as Dumbledore turned back to the crowd however, a fourth name erupted from the goblet-that of one Harry James Potter.  
He left Minerva to deal with the now angry crowd, while using a normally hidden staircase to bring the group of champions, school heads and ministers officials to his office.  
“Is...are you related to Sirius Black?” Harry Potter asked quietly while the adults argued about what Hogwarts having a fourth champion meant-even if wasn’t listed as such.  
“He’s my father I suppose-not that he was around much obviously.” Corvus replied, keeping his own voice low.  
The younger boy stared at him for a long moment before speaking again.  
“ He’s my godfather-and despite what the ministry says I think he’s innocent.” Harry said, green eyes boring into indigo.  
“Interesting-and I agree, but now’s not the time.” Corvus whispered, just as the conversation came back around to Harry.  
“It seems like an awfully convenient way to kill a kid who really has no business in this kind of thing...and if he doesn’t die then he gets to become the subject of dozens of new conspiracy theories about how he’s some kind of dark lord or something equally ridiculous.” Corvus said, rolling his eyes as if this were obvious.  
This set off a new round of arguments, but Dumbledore quickly put a stop to them with a raised hand.  
“It’s getting late, and I imagine most of us would prefer to continue this with a good nights sleep and some food in our bellies?” He asked-though it was clear it was a rhetorical question and dismissal.  
“Can we talk now?” Harry asked, staring at Corvus as they stood in the hallway leading to the headmasters office.  
“What about? My parents met while he was on assignment in Poland trying to catch Antonin Dolhov, one of the dark lords more dangerous European contacts. My mother was a curse breaker for the polish ministry and was assigned to help him track Dolhov down along with a few others. Eventually they fell in love, married and had me...but about a month after I was conceived he had to return here for job issues-he wanted to keep my mother and I safe in Poland, which had remained neutral thanks to him and my mother. He visited and wrote a few times, but when I was three he got sent to Azkaban without trial by that prick Barty crouch senior. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t disowned-at least not according to the goblins, So now I’m lord Black.”  
Corvus said, grinning at a shocked looking Harry.  
“You seem like an alright guy, but make no mistake Harry...I’m going to win this tournament and make your ministry choke on its arrogance.”   
And with that, Corvus left Harry alone to ponder his words.   
————————-  
Harry woke the next morning, and was cleaned and dressed well before the rest of his dorm mates-having had a huge row with his once best friend Ronald Weasley about weather or not Harry had entered the tournament himself.  
“Hey Harry.” Hermione Granger, his...remaining friend said, giving him a small smile-she’d been waiting for him for a few minutes in the common room.  
“Hey ‘Mione.” He replied, accepting the bushy haired bookworms bone grinding hug.  
A wicked idea entered his mind as-for the first time-it occurred to him that Hermione was, in fact, a young woman.  
“Someone’s growing up.” He mumbled in her ear, making Hermione blush and slap him on the shoulder.  
“Prat! Let’s go eat!” Hermione said, grinning as she drag ged him to breakfast.  
Much to the surprise of both little lions, Corvus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, in the process of finishing his plate of scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, hash browns and several slices of bacon.  
“Harry-Harry’s lady friend.” The Durmstang champion greeted, even as he began a second plate that looked much the same as the first.  
“Hermione granger” Hermione said, introducing herself.   
Much like the ginger haired terror still probably asleep in Gryffindor tower, Corvus practically inhaled his food...but unlike Ron, there was hardly any mess-even as he devoured another forkful of scrabbled eggs with cheese, slathered in ketchup.  
“A pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger.” Corvus said, swallowing a mouthful of food and shaking her hand.  
“So...your Harry’s godbrother?” She asked a moment later, to which he nodded in confirmation.  
“I’m...a little surprised by you actually. I understand Durmstang doesn’t take muggleborns.” She said.  
“True-but as far as I’m concerned you have magic, therefore everything is good.”   
“And if I didn’t?” Hermione asked, challengingly.  
“Then, unfortunately...you’d be a danger to the planet. Not individually of course-but muggle over population, pollution and the like pose an existential threat to the planet more then any dark lord ever has.”  
Hermione’s initial reaction was anger and denial, but...he wasn’t wrong, exactly.  
“True...but isn’t there a better way than genocide?” She asked, and blinked in surprise when Corvus laughed at her.  
“Muggles out number us 100 to 1, maybe more. Even if was inclined to think of that, it’s not exactly possible. Not conventionally at least. No...just some trimming here and there. Maybe sabotage some of the more dangerous elements of technology they have.”   
Hermione paused, and Corvus decided to keep his end of the argument going-describing how wizard kind should steer their muggle cousins to a safer path...even if such a change would be painful and unpleasant for the muggles initially.  
“Anyways, just think about what I said-have a good day.” Corvus said, leaving his god brother and friend to their own business while he headed to the dungeons to find a nice, private room to turn into his personal chambers.  
Unknown to any of the trio, the conversation had been listened in on nearly the entire time-and a pair of twinkling blue eyes furrowed as Dumbledore thought on how to best handle this situation.   
He’d talked to Igor and a few others who he knew interacted with the young man on a regular basis, and all evidence pointed to a powerful, highly intelligent young man who would make either a potent ally or terrible foe.  
Luckily, he’d already come up with a plan to move him into the former category rather then have him fall into the later...but first, he needed to make some floo calls.  
While Dumbledore plotted and Harry and his friends attended classes, Corvus had found the space that would become his personal work space.  
He cast several protective wards and enchantments around it, securing his privacy as well as adding some needed security before getting to the real work.  
He flicked his wand, summoning a rune etched silver blade from his “school supplies” and slit open his hand.  
Pocketing the knife, he waved his wand at the blood welling up from the cut and began to chant in a foreign, guttural tongue. The shadows in the room deepens, and his blood swirled through the air-creating a circle of spiky, twisting tunes on the floor in front of him.  
The blood hissed and bubbled in a way blood should have never been able to do, burning with an eldrich light for several minutes.  
Once the unearthly light dimmed, Corvus grinned in amusement.  
‘What would little Harry and his friend think if they knew what kind of magic I practiced?’ He thought.  
Another round of inhuman chanting made the circle flare again...and this time with far more dramatic results.  
A swirling portal tore itself into being, and from within the chaotic vortex stepped a being the likes of which few humans had ever seen.  
A tiny imp like creature with silver flesh and cruel but intelligent eyes flitted about for several moments, inspecting the summoning circle. Satisfied, it flared up at him and spoke with a voice far deeper than it’s twelve inch height would suggest.  
“Corvus...another depressingly good summoning circle. But I sense this is not Durmstrang, where are we?” The quick silver imp asked.  
“Hogwarts.” Corvus replied, smiling.  
The next few minutes were spent describing the weeks interactions with the castles inhabitants to the imp-Mehyite by name, one of the many servants of Haagenti, demon lord of alchemy, invention and transformation.  
It was also some of a god to Corvus, though he’d taken pains avoid being discovered as demonology was a dangerous subject even in Durmstrang...in Hogwarts it was likely much worse.  
“Imagine my surprise when I found out that the wards preventing summoning on the property had been degraded by centuries of neglect.” Corvus said, laughing.  
“Indeed, that will make our plans much easier.” Mehyite agreed, rubbing its tiny clawed hands together greedily.  
“Quite. Everything should be ready by the end of this tournament. I’ll have my fortune, and your lord will have a powerful emissary in the British ministry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Tonks’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own neither Harry Potter or Pathfinder

Several days had passed, and Corvus found himself sitting across from an amused looking Dumbledore along with a pink haired young woman, her parents and a huge black hound that stared at him unnervingly.  
“Not a dog person?” Dumbledore asked, smiling at Corvus’s expression.  
“Not really, no. They’re too loud. Too hyper...too annoying.” He said, getting a plaintive whine from the dog and a small laugh out of Dumbledore and the others.  
His gaze moved from the unusual dog to the family, studying them for a moment before the woman spoke up.  
“I’m Andromeda Tonks, this is my husband Ted and daughter Nymphadora.” She said, making her daughters spiky pink hair turn long and red with anger.  
“Metamorph, huh?” Corvus asked, giving her a speculative look.  
“The Tonks family are your second cousins, removed from the family when Andromeda married Ted-a muggleborn.”  
“Ahh. And you want me to pull them back in when I become lord Black in several months?” Corvus asked, his tone rhetorical.  
“Igor did say you were frighteningly sharp.” Dumbledore said after a moment, giving the young man a piercing look.  
Corvus smiled at the compliment, never mind the slightly back handed way it was phrased.  
“To answer your question, sure. Provided you block certain people from interfering.”  
“Like Lord Malfoy?” Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling.  
Corvus merely smiled at the mention of the person he most suspected of arraigning an attempt on his life within the next few months. After all, with Sirius on the run Draco would be the most likely inheritor of the Black family fortune and properties...at least until Corvus had turned up.  
He’d heard enough about the man from Karkaroff to know he was as slippery as an eel, venomous as a basilisk and as ravenous for wealth and power as a niffler was for anything shiny.   
Thankfully, Draco has been to intimidated to try and approach Corvus once it had been revealed who he actually was, and the heir apparent to the ancient and noble house of Black was entirely fine with this-from what he’d seen of the younger Malfoy was a pompous little shit who would likely run his family fortune into the ground unless something changed drastically in his behavior.  
“So, I’m told your quite the duelist-among other things.” Dumbledore said, giving the younger man a pointed look over his half moon glasses.  
“I am, but it takes a back seat to my interest in alchemy and runes.” He replied, happy to discuss his academic success as long as it stayed away from his more questionable areas of study.  
“Nymphadora here is in training to be an Auror.” Andromeda put in, glancing at her daughter-who grimaced at the use of her first name but looked proud at being trained by the likes of Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, veteran of both Grindlewald’s war, Voldemort’s insurrection and one of the best Aurors in the past fifty years.  
“Really? You must be talented to get his attention.” Corvus said, grinning at the Auror cadet.  
“Want to test your skills?” He asked after a moments thought.  
“Hell yes.” She replied, eyes bright with the thrill of a challenge-and ignoring her mother’s frown.  
“You can use the staff dueling arena.” Dumbledore said, resulting in an exasperated sigh from Andromeda and a chuckle from Ted as the two younger people left to go test themselves, leaving Dumbledore, the elder Tonks’s and the strange dog to their own devices.  
Facing each other from across the forty foot platform that sat a few inches above the rest of the floor, Tonks and Corvus eyed each other wearily.  
As an Auror cadet and apprentice to Moody, Tonks had developed astonishingly fast reflexes and agility-using her natural powers to attack from unexpected angles and contort herself away from incoming spell fire-often at the same time, making her an exceptionally difficult opponent for most people.  
But Corvus wasn’t most people, and his talent with runes gave him a powerful defense that let him sit back and take his time with slower but more powerful spell work.  
“Merlin’s balls, what was that?” Tonks shouted, spinning away from a volley of rebounding stunners. They’d bounced off an invisible shield centered around a series of silver rings on his right hand while he cast with his left-turning the floor into something like liquid concrete and animating it to chase Tonks around until she’d banished the seething mass back at the Durmstrang champion, who vanished it before it could connect.  
“Blood runes carved into the rings-letting me do this!” He shouted back, and sent several hexes through the shield.  
Tonks swore again, dodging the spell fire and letting out a flash bang to disorient her opponent and raving around his left side where he couldn’t shield as well.  
Despite having his eyes closed, he still blocked the body binder she sent at him from behind, spinning in place and backing up on the defensive...until he reached out with his free hand and summoned her halfway across the platform while firing concussion hexes at her airborne form.  
But this was where Tonk’s powers came in the most useful, as she twisted in mid air in an impressive bit of ariel gymnastics that no normal person could have performed, turning her flailing flight into a controlled dive that landed her to Corvus’s left.  
She came up, a stun whip lashing out of her wand and smashing into her opponents shield hard enough to make him stumble backwards. Over and over it lashed out, driving Corvus back into the ring protective wards while she kept battering him into submission.  
Corvus gritted his teeth, feeling his   
shield about to give out-a difficult but not impossible thing. But Tonks had sacrificed footing for what seemed to be a winning strategy-after all, he was the one on his knees getting the crap kicked out of him.  
But he wasn’t out yet, and bit the inside of his cheek to draw blood that he spat onto his shadow.  
A twirl of his wand sent the magic infused darkness racing towards Tonks’s legs, wrapping around one of them and flinging her through the air-coiling around her like a huge serpent until she could barely breathe, let alone move.  
“You win.” She gasped...eyeing the strange conjured darkness as it returned to its normal state of being.  
“You know Blood magic is considered pretty dark.” She said, giving Corvus a weary look.  
“Yes. By idiots like Fudge, so sorry if I’m not overly worried about what they think.” He said.  
Tonks chuckled at his comment, agreeing that Fudge and most of his administration were pretty awful, but years of hearing about how bad dark magic was was hard to break.  
“Still, even if he’s an idiot rules have been up about that kind of thing for a long time, and I doubt they were made for no reason.” She said.  
“Fear and control. Rules are written by the masses, who are usually afraid of what they don’t understand. Fear is exploited by others-much like how werewolves are treated, or anything else people label ‘dark’. Just because the law says something doesn’t make it true, or right.”  
That made her pause. Only a few decades ago she’d have been considered a dark being, and possibly taken from her family to be used as an asset by the ministry, or bought by some rich man as a...pleasure slave. Similar to how Veela were treated for many years.  
When she eventually went home almost an hour later, her mind was still on what he’d said-and an enchanted mirror was stuck in her pocket that would allow her to continue talking to the brilliant but rebellious lordling.


End file.
